


Someone's Someone

by iambicpentagons



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambicpentagons/pseuds/iambicpentagons
Summary: Everyone wants to be someone's someone... Even the Lord of the West, and especially the shikon miko.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Heartbreak

The fire crackled wildly in the windy night, and Kagome pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders. Her companions were quiet, and as she cast her gaze around the circle of people gathering by the fire, she couldn’t help but notice the solemn looks on their faces. Slowly, her eyes returned to the flames in front of her. After only a few moments, she shut her eyes tightly and drew the blanket almost suffocatingly tight around herself, and buried her nose in its rough fibers.

 _It’s cold_ , she’d wanted to say – wanted to _scream_ – but she kept quiet. The huts sat not far behind them, and all she wanted to do was avoid this dreary gathering. That wouldn’t be right, though. She couldn’t do that. None of them were out in the cold night because they _wanted_ to be, no.

She gingerly opened her eyes once more, and shifted them around the circle. It was the absence she noticed most.

Sango sat on the log stool immediately to her right, and Miroku beside her. On the far side of the fire sat the old _miko_ Kaede with Shippou sitting nestled against her side. Rin joined them as well, sitting on her own makeshift bench, with her back to the forest. Just out of sight, Kagome could also feel the pulse of a familiar _youki_ , lingering, but not daring to come closer.

 _Even Sesshoumaru_ , she thought bleakly somewhere in the back of her mind.

It was when her eyes landed on the final sitting place, in the last opening by the fire, that she felt tears fill her eyes. The large rock just sat there, the top of it smoother than the rest due to years of use, like a – _headstone_ , her brain supplied. The dam behind her emotions broke, and a strangled sob left her lips before she could hold it in.

Everyone’s eyes turned to her, then, and it was as if she had given them permission to let their emotions show as well. Suddenly, everyone’s face was shimmering with tears, little saltine rivers running down every cheek in sight. Even Kaede, the ever stoic woman who rarely showed any strong emotion, ducked her head and wept silently.

And yet, nobody moved. No one wanted to reach out and touch another, lest the emotion become too overwhelming. Everyone stayed rooted in their own spot, weeping for the one that could no longer shed tears of his own.

Somewhere, on the edge of her hearing, Kagome thought she heard a dog howling deep in the center of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not sure what tags/rating this will have in the future, as I don't have much of a plan going into this! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! I promise it won't be so dark the entire time... Hehe. All kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. Someone Full of Secrets

A smile graced her lips as she gazed out on the field in the hazy, early morning light. The wooden porch beneath her was sturdy, even though the wood had begun to splinter in its old age. Her hand slid from her lap to the wooden planks at her side, absently picking at the splintering wood, nails methodically peeling loose thin strips of the timber. It was relaxing; she didn’t have to think about anything besides the beauty before her, and the movement in her hands was mindless.

He had broken through the trees, then, his own gentle smile upon his lips. Kagome watched as he sauntered closer, a surety to his steps that could only be attributed to _him_. A large log was thrown over his shoulder, clawed tips of his fingers gently biting into the bark for purchase, ensuring that his grip stayed strong. His silver hair nearly glowed in the grey morning light, small dew drops clinging to the tips of triangular ears perched on the crown of his head.

Almost transfixed, Kagome watched as he flicked one of his ears in minor annoyance, the small drops flying off and landing somewhere in the grass beneath him. 

Her smile widened, and she stood, her feet pressing firmly onto the ground beneath her. She could feel the dirt and grass beneath her _geta_ , but her brows pulled together slightly. It didn’t quite… Feel right.

In a span of time it took her to blink, that feeling had disappeared, and Kagome had forgotten she had even felt it. 

He was in front of her then, only a few steps away. His own lips had spread in a wider grin, exposing one of his – _rather impressive_ , she thought – fangs. 

“You gonna stand there and gawk all day, or are you gonna let me inside?” 

His voice was so bright, so solid, so there, that she couldn’t bring herself to speak for a moment. Gently, she shook herself. _Why am I acting like he wouldn’t be here? Get a grip, Kagome._

Blinking, she opened her mouth to speak, her voice ringing clear out into the space between them. “How can you get inside, carrying that –“ she stopped short, brow creasing just slightly in her confusion. No longer was there a log over his shoulder; he was carrying a small piece of firewood in the crook of his arm. Her eyes darted to her right, only to see a pile of newly cut firewood, the dry bark that was previously wrapped round the dead trunk now in a neat pile of kindling. “Oh.”

She stepped aside, and watched as he stepped up onto the porch. He snorted and raised an eyebrow, looking back at her over his shoulder. “I know you like to watch me chop firewood, but if you keep starin’ like that, you’re gonna catch flies.” 

Her cheeks flushed as she snapped her mouth shut, and he snickered as he ducked into the hut. Vaguely, she registered that something was wrong. _Very wrong._

In favor of believing the – _apparition_ – events in front of her, she followed him inside, feeling the emotions that didn’t make sense, falling in line with the – _memory_. 

Again, she blinked. This was a memory. Her feet came to a slow stop, eyes losing focus. In front of her, Inuyasha knelt, silver hair cascading around his back and over his shoulders, as he began to light the fire in the middle of the room. Why was she here? Why was she in a memory? _How_ was she in a memory?

Her feet moved on their own accord, dragging her closer to her dear friend, arms stretching out, fingers reaching, _searching_ – 

As soon as she passed the threshold, he was gone.

The hut was empty. No, not just empty – it looked as if no one had been there for ages. Dust settled on every surface, and the roof had begun to cave in. Kagome turned around swiftly, and looked out at the field before her. 

The light was still grey, and a heavy mist settled in the air, keeping everything in a haze. The clearing wasn’t empty, however. There was something – _someone_ , she thought without realizing – laying in the middle of the field. Through the haze, she could see that whatever – _whoever_ – it was, was bright red. 

Moving in slow motion and unable to move her leaden legs any faster, Kagome approached the shape before her. It took both an agonizingly long, and agonizingly short, time to reach the shape. Painfully slowly, she leaned over, dread filling her chest, stomach twisting itself into knots.

Long, black hair spread around his body – _corpse_ , her brain screamed silently in her head – and his violet eyes were wide, staring, and yet unseeing, at the grey sky above.

She _screamed_ –

– and light filled her now too-wide eyes, the reed screen at the opening to her hut thrown open. Those too-wide eyes snapped to the form standing in her doorway, blue meeting honeyed gold. She scrambled back without thinking, those golden eyes too familiar – _unseeing, dead, can’t be here, gold eyes, Inu_ – and then he was inside the hut, clawed hands reaching out across time and space to reach her. His fingertips grazed the backs of her hands, and she prepared to scream, terrified and confused and _how can he be here, he’s dead, he’s_ – 

“ _Miko_ ,” he murmured, golden eyes still locked onto her cerulean pair.

She froze. Reality came crashing down on her, and her breath caught in her throat. The wide golden eyes she thought she saw were really sharper, more dangerous, and lined with magenta. Her head swam, and his fingertips resting lightly on her sweaty hands finally registered in her brain. Kagome pulled her hands shakily back to her person, and she pressed them to her face, as if to really make sure that she was real. 

“Sesshou—“ 

In the blink of an eye, the _daiyoukai_ was off to the side of her hut, avoiding the demon slayer that rushed in to comfort her friend. He watched from a distance as the older woman smoothed Kagome’s hair from her face and embraced her trembling form. 

His presence forgotten, he quietly slipped back outside into the quiet morning. Though the sun was high on the horizon, he couldn’t shake the darkness that crept from the hut at his back. Steeling himself, he stepped away and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! I struggled a bit with the ending, but I promise I'll work to make the rest of this piece worth reading! Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
